Consequences Ignored
by Kushie
Summary: Written in collaboration with DolphinRain. An alternative Ending to Episode 6 x 13: Devil Girl What if Colby was injured in the car crash? But neglected to tell anyone. Don't own Numb3rs or Colby Granger. Warning Spoiler Alert!
1. Chapter 1

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter One The Chase

Colby pulled up outside the hotel. Nikki hopped into the front passenger seat.

Colby already had the car rolling, as she reached for her seat belt.

She eyed him as she buckled it.

"Where's your Kevlar vest?"

"We're a bit pushed on this one. I didn't have time to grab it." Nikki shook her head.

"Better hope we don't run into Don. He'll dock you a day's pay. New rules Granger.

All agents must where protective clothing When entering a potential hostile situation."

"Yada! Yada! Yada!" Colby griped. "I bet the idiot who thought that one up.

Has never even been outside, his nice air conditioned office."

Nikki let the subject drop and called S.O.G

For an update on the suspect's position. They radio'd back, that the GPS indicated.

He was turning on to Alta Canyon.

Colby spun the wheel. The tyres of his SUV skidding, as they kicked up a shower of

gravel. "Keep it on the road Granger!" Nikki growled. Her right hand was clutching

the strap of her seat belt. "I do not want to lose this creep."

"Jeez! Do you nag Liz this much?"

"Liz doesn't drive like she's in the Indie 500!"

"Any time you want to take over sweetheart!" He spat back. Colby was as desperate

as his passenger. To get his hands on the serial killer. So far they had five dead males.

Each one, gaudily clad, in crimson panties and brassieres. Colby personally thought

their murderer should be locked up, just for the lousy make up job. He did on his victims.

The smaller sportier car whizzed around a corner out of sight. A second later Colby raced

his car around the same bend and their quarry swung back into view.

Clearly the driver was having difficulty controlling the vehicle at high speed.

"He's swerving worse than you Granger," Nikki said. Then as she was jolted around in

her seat added. "And that's saying something."

"I repeat if you want to prove you can do better..." Then

"Holy Crap!" Out of no where another car had appeared on the single track dirt road.

It narrowly missed the lead car. But now faced Colby head on. He hauled the steering

wheel to his right In an effort to get out of it's way. Too late he saw the approaching

barrier, and line of trash can alongside it. He hammered the brake a fraction too late.

The car ploughed through the dustbins, then the passenger side, front wheel struck the

concrete barrier and reared up.

Colby's heart and stomach swapped places. At his side Nikki screamed once.

The SUV flipped over in the air and landed hard on it's roof. Sliding a good fifty metres.

Colby lay stunned for a few seconds The breath knocked out of him. Then his wits return.

"Oh God! Nikki!" He looked to his right. She lay still. A trickle of blood oozed.

From a deep gash on her forehead. "Nikki? Nikki can you hear me?". He reached across

and felt for a pulse. There was one. It seemed strong and steady. But Colby wasn't

going to wait around. For her to wake up.

He could smell leaking fuel, and a familiar crackling sound, told him. The car was on fire.

Shrugging out of his restraints. He kicked at the dash and managed to push himself out

of his side window. As he put his hands on the ground to gain his balance. Colby grimaced.

His watch was smashed. He felt a serious pang. The time piece was brand new. David

had teased him over it. Saying was cheap and not fit for the rigours of life in the FBI.

"He is so going to rib me." Colby inwardly growled. But he had more immediate concerns,

than his watch. He ran around the front of the up turned car. To Nikki's side.

She was still out cold. Kneeling down he reached in and unsnapped her seat belt.

He spoke reassuring words.

"It's going to be all right. I'm going to get you out." Half of him wondered if it was himself,

he was trying to reassure. Luckily she wasn't to firmly wedged in. Using his left foot as leverage.

He hauled her out. "Okay! Okay! I got yer!" He continued. Then as her body slid free.

Colby hefted her into his arms, struggling a little. He managed, to get the weight of her body,

balanced in his arms. He started to move away from the burning car. Nikki was actually

a foot bigger than him. So he found it hard to do more than a fast walk.

"Bloody hell Nikki! What do you weigh? Twenty Stone?" He gave a half laugh.

Knowing if the girl was awake. She'd thump him for imply she was over weight.

Behind him the car exploded. Colby felt something hard strike his back and staggered.

His knees buckled,. But he gritted his teeth and kept moving. Knowing he carried

Nikki's life in his arms.

Ahead he heard sirens Don and the team were approaching. Four Black and Whites

peeled off, to the right, and took up, the pursuit of the suspect.

David leapt from his car and ran over to Colby. Instantly taking the weight of Nikki.

He frowned at his partner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm good." He neglected to mention the burning pain just below his right shoulder.

It was Nikki that needed attention.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Two Cover Up

The Doctor in the ER regarded Colby suspiciously. The Young FBI agent had assured him

He was unhurt. It was his partner, who needed attention. Nikki had already been taken

away protesting. Her head needed to be stitched and she had a concussion. David also eyed

Colby with a hint of disbelief. He was insisting, just a little too vehemently. That he was fine

But it was late. The doctor already had one loudly moaning FBI agent. In truth he didn't

want a second. His shift was almost up. He really wanted to clock off.

So he, reluctantly, signed the, Fit For Duty, form. Allowing Agent Granger to return to work.

Don read the official paper David handed him. It was signed by a doctor and stated

That Colby had been examined and declared fit.

"Nikki's being kept over night for observation," Sinclair reported. Don acknowledged

this with a nod. Then indicated with his eyes. That he wanted David to take a walk.

Giving Colby a slightly sympathetic pat on the shoulder. David excused himself.

Don led a decidedly the sheepish looking Colby into his secluded cubicle. He sat in his chair

and looked up at the Junior.

"Want to explain why you weren't wearing your vest, this afternoon?" Colby shifted uneasily then replied.

"The Perp's location came through quicker than expected. There was no time to come back

here for it."

"You are supposed to keep one in the boot of your car."

"Yeah! Sorry Boss." Don relaxed his stern face.

"There was no harm done and no one above my Grade was at the scene," he grinned

"Just don't forget again." Colby smiled. "Beat it Granger. Go file your report then

head home and get sleep."

"Thanks Don!"

Another hour saw Colby finish his paperwork. So David under orders from Don

drove him home. He gave a long sigh of relief as he closed his apartment door. Then

he cross to a window overlooking the car park. Once he was sure David had driven away.

He slid off his jacket. Wincing he undid his shirt. Knowing almost at once. His back had to be cut.

The vest was sticking to him. He sucked in a pained breath as he pulled it away.

It tugged off a newly formed scab

Colby shuddered, as the dull ache, the pain had receded to, flared into agony again. He also felt a

spurt of blood. Erupt from the wound, beneath his shoulder. Screwing up his face against the fire.

He walked into his bathroom. Flicking on the light as he entered. He turned his back to face

the mirror above the sink and tried to see over his shoulder. But the angle of the injury made it

impossible for him To get a really good look at it. Plus twisting his body made it hurt more.

In the end he gave up trying to see. He was able to feel the cut with the finger tips of his left hand.

Figuring it was probably just a scratch. He returned to his combined lounge/bedroom and rummaged

in a low cabinet. Soon finding his small first aid kit. A further five minutes of struggling and he'd

managed, to get a strip of sticking plaster, over the injury. He picked up his discarded shirt.

Hurriedly shoving it in the washing machine. Colby was alarmed at how much blood seemed to

have seeped out, over it. He certainly didn't need anyone to see it.

Morning dawned. Colby spent the first part of the morning interviewing their Number One suspect.

A self-appointed prostitutes' advocate, called Steve Jacks. It was hot in the park.

The bright sun made Colby feel nauseous. He half wished He'd followed Don's advice and

taken the day off. He swallowed the bile in his throat and tried to concentrate on his task.

Jacks was hardly cooperative. The most Colby was able to get out of him. Was a sheet of paper,

with a hand written schedule. Detailing the hotels he'd visited, the previous Friday night.

Colby was relieved to make it back to the cool office. Where he worked

He was just stepping out of the elevator. When he met, a very, annoyed looking

Nikki coming the other way. She was on her way down to speak to the coroner

David gestured to Colby that he was to go with her and keep an eye on her.

If you ask me how I'm doing? I'll going to shoot you." She snarled As Colby returned to

the lift and stood beside her. He couldn't resist asking.

"How you doing?" then wished he hadn't. As she playfully thumped her. He managed to

cover up his in drawn gasp of pain by joking.

Hey! Take it easy. I just got in a car accident." This made her laugh and her rattiness faded.

Colby though was hard put to even remain upright. He couldn't understand it. All he had was a

little cut on his back. So why was he hurting so much. Every time he breathed in.

He felt like his lungs were going to burst. There was something else. His Pee had been bloody.

When he'd urinated earlier. Colby wasn't sure what it signified. But he didn't really want to

say anything. They were in the middle of a case. His input was needed.

"It's probably nothing," he told himself. "I'm bound to have a few scrapes after a crash."

Once down in the morgue. Nikki talked to the medical Examiner. Colby shivered.

It was dark. Then for the briefest second. He was reminded of another dark place.

The Humvee was filled with smoke and on it's side. He yanked at his safety belt. It was

jammed. Cheap Army Kit!" he growled, coughing! His eyes were stinging

from the acrid atmosphere. He was trapped. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Stuck in

some stoopid, crappy, blown up, Humvee!" Then!

"Granger! Granger!"

"Dwayne!" His best bud was reaching for him.

"Granger!" He felt someone shaking him. "Are you asleep?" Colby blinked. The flashback

faded Nikki was scowling at him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry!" he gave a lopsided grin. "I was day dreaming." Nikki shook her head.

"You and David really need to just do the Jazz and get it over with. At least then the pair

of you might stop, mooning around the place." She stomped of back to the elevator..

Colby shivered. The flashback had seemed so real. He swallowed. He could still almost

taste the smoke. He coughed. Trying to clear his lungs. Then as he took his hand away

from his mouth. He gasped! It wasn't phlegm he'd spat into his palm.

It was blood!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Three It's The Flu

Nikki and Colby discussed the evidence Nikki had obtained from the coroner.

He'd barely even heard the ME tell Nikki about finding female DNA on the latest victim's corpse.

But he covered his deficiency well. Nikki didn't suspect. As they re-entered the lobby

of the Hoover Building. Nikki started naming previous Female Serial Killers

In virtually every case the woman had, had a male partner. That basically did the heavy work.

Upstairs Charlie and David were teasing Don over Professor Lazlo.

"I think he's got a little Bromance going over you," Charlie sniggered.

"Oh! That is so Adorable!" David added. Don just laughed at them and drew their attention

back to the CCTV footage. Amita had been working on.

The video was badly degraded. It had taken Charlie's Fiancee many hours. To get anything,

even approaching, a useable picture. She'd just managed to get up a decent image. When

Colby and Nikki arrived back. Nikki began relaying her thoughts. Colby wanted to slump into

the nearest chair. But fought the urge. Despite the fact he had spots dancing in front of his eyes

and every breath seemed to die in his throat. Without ever reaching his lungs. He coughed

twice. But now he used a tissue to disguise anything, that came out.

Charlie looked up from Amita's laptop. He frowned at Colby

"I hope you haven't bought any pathogens back with you Granger. I'm supposed to be giving

a seminar on Friday night." he forced himself to smile.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I got this from David. He was sneezing and spluttering over the entire

office last week." David looked round.

"Granger! I have very discerning germs. None of mine would be seen dead associating with

you Idaho Hicks ." The banter was merry, and distracted attention away from Colby's

worsening health. Don chuckled, and again, drew them back to the case in hand.

David suggested that Colby and Nikki should;

"Go re-interview the Escort agency boss. See if any of the girls got beat up in the last six months."

But the owner of the agency was far from cooperative. Other than saying all girls got beat up.

It was a hazard of the job and that the call girl, Siouxsie Dark had been fired. She refused to give

them any information.

Fortunately Charlie's friend Proffesor Lazlo was able to help. He was a geneticist.

His research was used to analyze the female DNA Obtained from the fifth victim's body.

But while he was experimenting.

A sixth body was discovered. But this was different. Chas March wasn't a call girl's client.

He was a bartender. He worked at the Holly-wood-land Hotel. A hot spot for men

To pick up hookers, and on Charlie's list, of possible haunts, of the Serial Killers

The VCU team postulated He'd tried to cadge a freebie from one of the girls.

David eyed Colby. He was giving the, discovered evidence, lecture. To the rest of the team.

But he was standing funny, and during the course of his speech, had coughed several times.

The fourth coughing fit was so severe It almost robbed him of breath. Even Don now looked

askance at Colby.

"I'm fine!" he lied. Straightening up. "It's just the flu!" Don looked to David He shrugged

Then Nikki warned.

"You'd better not give it to me Granger. You've already split my head open, this week."

Colby tried to laugh, but somehow! He didn't seem to be able to suck in enough air.

He went to wash his face in the bathroom. As he opened his shirt He noticed something.

There was a strange swelling on his Sternum. He touched it. A wave of pain swept through him.

Only by grabbing the side of the basin was he able. To stop collapsing to the floor, as

his legs buckled, beneath him. He heard the outer door open and hurriedly closed his shirt.

David stuck his head round the inner bathroom door.

"Charlie's mate's come up trumps."

"Oh?" Colby managed to act normal.

"Yeah! We've got a suspect. A Melanie Bailey! Her sister Jenny Bailey was beaten to death

by client. Seven months ago."

"Are we sure she's the one?"

"No doubt about it. Apparently the dead girl was a hemophiliac."

"A what?"

"You know those people, who can't stop bleeding."

"I thought only men got that?"

"Guess not! Now shift it Slowpoke. We don't want the girls claiming the glory for our collar."

Colby saw it. David had the look in his eye. The one he always got it. When a case turned in

their favor. David withdrew his head. Colby tried hard to inhale and gain some equilibrium.

But he just couldn't breath deep enough. It was as if his whole chest was frozen. He shuddered

It was almost the same effect as he'd got. When being tortured by Lancer.

A slow suffocating feeling. He shook away the numbness in his left arm, flexed his cold fingers,

and forced his legs. To follow David, to the locker room.

Nikki was there suiting up. David shook his head at the raven haired beauty and softly chided.

"Nikki, Bruised Ribs are no joke. Maybe you should hang back on this one?"

She shot him a look so dark. It could have withered flowers fifty yards away.

Colby wished he could hang back.

With a large back contingent and David leading. The squad hit the suspect's home. But she

wasn't there. Colby heard Nikki calling him. He stepped through into the cleared room.

Then gaped at the bizarre sight. It almost made forget his discomfort.

"What is it with Serial Killers. Half of the FBI is looking for you and you're making an

Elementary School Show and Tell Project?" Nikki had opened a cupboard below the shrine

"Colby! Look at this?" There was no doubt now. Melanie Bailey was the murderer.

Hidden in an old cigar box were the purloined wallets from all the dead Clients.

David entered

"Don's called. Melanie Bailey's car's been spotted in the Parking Lot of the San Gabriel Hotel.

The Hotel was busy. Don ordered the squad to spread out.

"David you take the bar!" He went to seek the manager. Five minutes later David radioed him.

He'd discovered Melanie Bailey in the bar. She was in custody. She was taken to

the manager's office. Which he had put at Don's disposal. So he could interrogate her.

"Where's your partner?" But she refused to talk.

Nikki spoke to the receptionist and learned that over half the rooms booked, were

reserved by single men. Which meant they had to split up and each take a floor.

Every room had to be checked and eliminated. Colby was allotted the fifth floor.

He'd made it to the end of the long corridor. But! He felt faint, breathless and worse!

He knew! He could tell! What was going to happen. Luckily there was a large

Potted Plant in one corner. Colby puked into it. The pain in his chest was really bad now.

A gnawing, searing fire. He glanced down. It wasn't normal vomit. It was Blood!

"Oh God!" He felt for a clean tissue and wiped his mouth. "It'll be okay!" He told himself.

"When the case is filed. I'll take a couple of days. Everyone thinks I've got the flu."

He forced himself to walk down the stairs. The other floors had been cleared without

finding the suspect. With no other recourse. Don again tried to make Melanie talk.

Nikki went to the bar. Along with Colby. They reviewed the hotel's security footage.

Jack Steves was shown on it. But then they saw another man and realized. Steves

wasn't Melanie Bailey's partner. He was her next target.

Her partner was someone she'd met years before. A nasty thug, called Rusty Deiben

Who'd joined her for thrills. He enjoyed hurting people. Melanie Bailey had just exploited

his fetish.

Jack Steves lived in west LA . Now the race was on to save him. Colby knew he wasn't

fit to drive. He managed to convince David to drive. By saying.

"I'm only allowed to total one car per case." David took the keys to their vehicle

"Let's see what kind of damage I can do." He flicked on the car's light's and siren

As they sped away. LAPD had been alerted and was also sending a team as back up.

By the time Colby and David made it to Steves' apartment. Rusty Dieben had over

powered him. Mostly by tazering him through his door handle. David, followed,

by a wheezing, Colby burst in. Dieben had the Social Worker in a strangle hold.

As they hauled of Perp off, of Jack, he spat

"We're the guardians not you!"

With the case bought to a successful conclusion and both killers in jail.

Charlie invited the team over to his house for a celebration dinner. Alan greeted them

at the door and waved them toward his huge dining table. Then he tutted at Charlie.

"Where are the Napkins?"

"I know where they are!" Colby said. "I'll get them." He needed an excuse. He had to

get away from the rest of the squad. If only for a few minutes. He made it to the kitchen

sink, just in the nick time. But! It wasn't vomit that he heaved up.

"Colby I've..." Alan opened the kitchen door To tell Colby he'd moved the napkins

Then!

"What the?" Granger was at the sink. Blood was spurting from his mouth. Gushing even.

"Don! Don! Call the Paramedics!" The others ran to see what the matter was.

"Oh! My God!" Nikki screamed. Alan had his arms around Granger. With David's help

He lowered him to the floor.

"Easy Son! Just take it Easy!" Alan crooned. David's stomach was cramping.

"Colb What happened? This isn't the flu?"

"Dave I'm Sorry! The car crash. I..I

"Ssh Son! Ssh!" Alan urged. "Save your strength!"

"Don entered his face taut with worry. He looked to David. He had tears coursing

down his face. He was holding Colby's right hand

"Hang on Colby! Please just hang on!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Four: Fears.

David almost wept with relief, when the Paramedics finally arrived. The senior of the two

examined the injured agent. With seconds he was on his radio reporting in. The hospital had to be alerted. The incoming patient was in a serious condition and would require immediate attention. Colby was carefully lifted onto a gurney to be wheeled out to the waiting

ambulance. David paused at the back doors of the vehicle. Don patted his arm.

"Stay with him. We'll meet you at Cedar Sinai." David gave a single nod then turned and climbed into the Medi-van. The second Paramedic closed the back doors. David heard him climb into the cab and then felt the vehicle lurch forward. As he started the engine. Inside the back the medic was already linking Colby up to a heart monitor. Colby groaned on the gurney and began to again retch. The paramedic unfastened the restraining straps so he could sit up. David was worried about the amount of blood Colby was losing and the method in which he was expelling it. David wasn't dim. He knew Colby had to have internal injuries.

Then the green suited man began preparing a drip feed. Colby turned his head then paled. Despite his injuries He couldn't control the panic he felt, at the sight of the needle.

He began to whimper.

"No! Please Not the needle. No! No! He pushed aside the blanket. The paramedic had laid over him and staggered to his feet. Cowering away from the attending physician.

He tried to back away. Putting his hands up. In a defensive gesture. "No! Please no!" In that instant his location became a blur. In his mind Colby was back on the Chinese Freighter. Fighting for his life. "Dwayne! Dwayne! Help me! Dwayne! Don't let him hurt me again.

David stared in shock. Colby seemed to be totally unaware of where he was. It was obvious He was having some sort of ghastly flashback. He moved to restrain his partner. Calm him! Convince him he was safe.

Coolly was to weak to be standing. He coughed and his legs gave way. Throwing him back against the side of the vehicle and several medical instruments.

"Coolly! Calm down! It's okay! You're safe. You're not in the hands of Lancer.

You're just in an ambulance. Colby! Colby can you hear me?" But Colby was trapped in his own mind. He struck out. His flailing arms. Struck the paramedic. Knocking the man sideways. David didn't want to do it. But he had too. Colby was in no fit state for this.

Ignoring the horrid emotional pain that clawed at his heart. David balled his left hand into a fist. He pulled his arm back then blasted it forward. The powerful left hook to his jaw.

Knocked Colby cold. The paramedic struggled off the floor and helped the senior agent

catch the unconscious man. Together they lowered him back onto the bed and the paramedic

refastened the restraining straps. He pretended not to notice as David brushed away the tears running down his face.

With Colby unconscious the medic was quickly able to insert a cannula into his vein and

hook him up to a drip. David say holding Colby's hand and murmuring to him.

"I'm sorry Bud! But I had to do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Five In the OR

With lights flashing and sirens wailing. The Ambulance roared into the Emergency

Admissions bay of Cedar Sinai Hospital. Several Doctors and Nurses ran out.

Colby was gently removed from the back of the van. David wanted to stay with him.

But was firmly directed to the waiting area. The rest of the team led by Don. Arrived!

"David!" Charlie saw him first. "How is he?" The Agent shrugged. He turned tear filled eyes to Don.

"I didn't want to do it Don. But I had to."

"Had to what? What's happened David?" His voice choking on tears, he wouldn't let fall

David told the others. All that occurred during the eventful journey to the Hospital.

Don placed a hand on Sinclair's shoulder.

"It's going to be all right." Don wished he felt as confident as he sounded. But right now

He was trying to hold the team together, and that included his father, Charlie and Amita.

Who was, like Liz and Nikki, crying.

A set of double doors open and a white coated woman came out. She approached the

Federal Group and asked

"I am Doctor Rachel Markem. May I please speak to Supervisory Agent Eppes?"

"I'm Eppes!" Don stepped forward. "Please! How is Agent Granger?"

The woman consulted the clipboard she was holding.

"Agent Granger was admitted showing signs of extreme respiratory distress and internal

bleeding," David scowled

"Tell us something we don't know," he mentally growled. The woman continued.

"Agent Granger was immediately sent for a CT scan."

"What did it show?" Don was as anxious as David. The woman raised her eyes

"I understand Agent Granger was recently involved in a car accident?"

"Yes! But he didn't seem hurt."

"I believe he deceived the Attending Physician into believing that, as well as you."

"So he was hurt?" Nikki was feeling a little uncomfortable. Everyone had fussed around

her for days. All the while Colby had been seriously hurt and no one had noticed.

Rachel inhaled. She'd known this group would be hard to talk to.

"The scan showed that Agent Granger has a small piece of metal embedded in the chest cavity."

David's stomach contracted painfully

"How did it get there?" Alan felt he needed to get the situation clarified. He could tell the others

were shaken. Even Don."

"We believe the splinter entered Agent's Granger's body just below the right shoulder blade.

The force with which it was propelled into him, must have been quite considerable

As it sliced right through his Sternum, before ending up lodged in his left lung."

Liz clutched at David's hand. The Doctor again addressed Don.

"We are already prepping Agent Granger for surgery," she smiled at the people clustered

around her. "I know it sounds bad. But it is actually placed in a fairly easy, to get at location.

Once that is taken care of. A drain will be inserted to siphon of the fluid that has pooled

in his lower lung," she smiled around. It's a lucky thing Agent Granger has such a common

blood group. We've plenty stored, to refill him So to speak." She laughed at her own joke

Then coughed, embarrassed, as the others didn't.

"What about his breast bone?"

"The chipped off fragment will have to be removed as well. The scan shows it is now floating

up near the back of his throat. If left, it could cause future complications."

David remembered something A long forgotten conversation. A little snippet exchanged one

dark night. While on stake out. Now he leapt forward.

"Wait! No! You can't operate. Colby's allergic to anaesthetic. He told me. He broke his

elbow, when he was eleven. He had to have surgery to pin it back together. He had a bad

reaction against the anaesthetic." The doctor turned to him.

"That incident is in Agent Granger's Medical Record. But you are not to worry sir. There

have been many advances in anaesthesia, in the last twenty years. Agent Granger will

be given a newer safer concoction. To put him under." She gave the Federals one last polite

smile then departed. Disappearing back through the same set of doors, she'd come out of.

David wanted to believe every thing was going to be fine. But the churning in his stomach

remained. Amita and Liz went to find a coffee machine. David sat in a seat facing the doors.

All any of them could do now, was wait.

Don sat on his left. Alan on his right. Alan patted David's knee. He'd known the Sinclair, for

a good many years and had a real soft spot for him. He'd even nursed him through a couple

of work related mishaps.

At first the operation proceeded as expected. The Surgeon quickly found the metal shard and removed

it, without causing any further damage. He cauterised the small wound. The a suction tube was inserted

To siphon off all the congealed blood. Finally the he went in search of the Sternum fragment.

He had reviewed the results from the scan, so had a fair idea. Where to probe.

Suddenly!

"His blood pressure just nosed dived," the Anaesthetist sang out.

"What? Why?"

"Uh-oh! his breathing's on the blink."

"Stop giving me a running commentary. Just find the problem."

"He's convulsing!" the Assisting Surgeon shouted.

"Stabilise him!" The atmosphere became electrically charged as the Surgical Team struggled to

understand what had gone wrong and rectify the mistake.

"BP. 40/80 and dropping."

"Why? Everything was going exactly to plan?" The Chief of Staff glanced up at the heart monitor.

The beeps were getting fewer and slower. Then even as his brain registered

the problem. He heard the long monotonous tone. As Colby flat lined

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Six: Home!

Colby looked around puzzled. It was summer. The sun blazed in the sky.

Ahead stretched the long lane. That led to the main road. It's trees, in full leaf,

offering shade. A light breeze picked at his hair. In the distance the old house

shimmered in the haze. He inhaled, the smell of flowers.

It was good to be home. He'd missed Idaho. He looked to his right and sniggered

There was the old fence. He was supposed to have mended. He heard a rustling and

"Rickie?" His faithful dog scrambled out of a dried up ditch. He crouched, as the two

toned brown, red mutt, gave a joyful 'Woof!' and threw itself into his arms.

Knocking him backwards onto his seat. He laughed and ruffled it's fur. Allowing the

happy dog to lick his face.

"What are you doing here Colby?" A male voice behind him asked. Colby gave a slow gulp

and quickly rolled over onto his knees. Gaining his feet in the smallest amount of time possible.

"Dad?" Colby frowned. Something wasn't quite right. It was if he was missing some vital

piece of information. But faced with his stern faced father, hands on hips regarding him.

He began to stammer.

"I was going to fix the fence honest Dad!" But the man didn't even look at the rickety

old barrier.

"You aren't supposed to be here yet."

"Pardon?" Colby struggled to remember what he had forgotten. He knew it was important.

"Colby?" A second voice shouted his name Colby smiled as his older brother came running

across the field. Hurdling the broken fence and ditch in a single leap.

"Chris!" Then a sort of creeping horror began to crawl up his spine.

Chris was dead! He'd been killed in the first Iraq war and so was Rickie. Some fat city creep,

out hunting, had mistaken his adored pet. For a coyote and blown half his head away

Colby's knees began to shake. He stared at his father! The man had died, two days,

before Colby's fifteenth birthday. A pretty short-ish woman came up the dirt track.

Her hair was tucked up into a tight bun and she wore a pink rose spotted apron.

Colby had never met his mother. She'd died birthing him. But he knew in an instant.

That this was she.

The woman's face became tender. She reached out and drew Colby against her breast

"Colby! My little Colby!" His fear began to melt away. He was Home!

Safe on his father's farm. Surrounded by his loved ones. Even his grand parents.

Everyone was hugging and stroking him. Colby surrendered to the love that enveloped him.

Then a massive hot burning pain ripped through his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees

For a second the happy scene before his eyes seemed to waver.

"Dad!" He cried in fear. Stretching out a hand. His father's big callused one grasped it

and the sunlit farm returned. Colby shook with shock

"What was that?"

"They're calling you back son! I told you. It's not yet time, for you to come home."

A second burning flashed through him.

"No! No! I don't want to go back. He fought with every ounce of his strength to cling

to his father and mother But they were fading. He was losing them. A dark desolation

swept through him.

"Dad! Dad!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Consequences Ignored

By Kushie and Dolphinrain

We do not own Numb3rs or Colby Granger

Alternate Ending to Episode Devil Girl. (6x13)

Warning Spoiler Alert

Please understand that some English spellings and types of dialogue differ from the

American ones. Some of us put the letter 'U' in a lot more word endings.

I'm sorry if you find this awkward It's second nature to me.

As is putting certain words, in front of the verb, instead of after.

Chapter Seven

The Chief surgeon gave an almighty sigh of relief As the heart monitor began to beep.

Granger's heartbeat grew faster, stronger. He was out of danger.

Nikki was dozing. They all were. Four long hours had elapsed. When a sudden sound

woke her. It was the swish of the double doors. David's acute senses had heard it too

He was on his feet in a second. The same female doctor came out. Don noted she was

smiling. He hoped that meant, she was the bearer of good news. The rose to their feet,

as she got close. Their faces anxious hopeful. Her smile widened.

"I'm happy to inform you Agent Granger has come safely through the operation and is already

in recovery.

"Can we see him?"

"Not straight away. He's still very weak. "Why don't you all go home and get some sleep.

Agent Granger isn't going to be able to see anyone today. Come back tomorrow!

He should be awake and stronger by then." David wanted to protest but Alan held his arm.

Don led them all out to the parking lot. They were smiling. Relieved! Colby had made it!

Colby heard a voice from far away.

"Mr Granger! Mr Granger I need you to wake up now." He felt as if he was being smothered.

Every where was so dark and cold. He heard the voice again. It seemed closer now.

If he could just reach it.

"Mr Granger Come on Open you eyes!" Colby did so then he began to struggle

He couldn't breathe. It felt as if something was sitting on his chest. He tried to inhale

But his chest wouldn't! Couldn't expand! Terrified! He began to fight!

His arms flailed in the air. Trying to reach out and grab something Force away

the tightness. If he could sit up? Maybe he'd be able to breathe?

"Mr Granger Calm down! You're all right. You're in recovery!" He heard her

But his mind didn't register the words. All he knew was he was suffocating.

His heart pounded in his chest. The sound thudded in his ears.

"I can't breathe!" he gasped

"Yes you can! Just relax. You had a reaction against the anaesthetic. But you're

going to be fine. Just let the machine breathe for you."

"No! No! I..I.." The doctor in the recovery room laid a hand on Colby's arm

The sudden gesture caused him to look round.

"I'm going to take you off the respirator now and remove the tube from your throat.

Please try and be calm." His words began to penetrate. Colby tried to focus and

control his panic.

"Where's my dad? Chris? Mum? I want to go home! I want to go home!"

"Sssh now!" a nurse stroked his brow. "Everything's going to be fine."

Colby felt the tube sliding out.

"Dad! Please! Where's my dad?" The nurse looked puzzled at the doctor. He made,

a placating movement with his hand. Granger's strange behaviour was rare but not unheard of.

Gradually Colby found his body responding. He sucked in a lung full of air. It hurt.

But it also felt good. But the calmer he became. The sadder he became. His dad was gone.

His brother was gone. His beautiful mother, Rickie. They were all gone. He was **alone**.

He felt them lay an oxygen mask over his nose and face. It helped. Then he was moving.

He was being wheeled somewhere. The scene above changed. Colby knew he'd just

come out of some double doors. He glanced to his left. The corridor had glass sides.

Beyond he saw a garden. People were moving in it. Most wore pyjamas and dressing

gowns. Some were sitting in wheelchairs. Others wandered about trailed by metal hat

stands. Somewhere in the back of his mind Colby knew they weren't really hat stands.

More holders for drip bags. He was swung right and through a second set of doors.

He was pushed into a pleasant room. A man leaned over him

"Hello Mr Granger. Welcome to the ICU Short Stay Recovery Ward."

Colby wanted to speak. But didn't know what to say. He didn't want to recover.

He wanted to go back to his dad's farm and be with his family.

The doctor was still talking But it was as if, he was suddenly in the background.

Colby was staring wall at the foot of his bed It was blurring, thinning.

Then he saw them again. His dad had an arm around his mother. He waved!

She blew Colby a kiss. His brother , Chris gave a thumbs up and grinned. Colby

heard Rickie bark once and then his pet sat up on his hind legs one of his front

paws moved up and down. As if reaching out to him. Colby felt tears prick his eyes

"It won't be forever son. One day you will come home to stay. I promise!"

"Be brave My little Colby," His mother soothed. "I love you!"

"We all love you son and we're proud. So very proud. You've grown into a fine man."

Chris laughing said

"And when you come I'll race you to Cascade Falls just like we always used to."

Colby stretched out a hand. The veil was falling

"I love you!" he whispered. The last thing he heard was Rickie barking.

Then the wall reappeared.

"There you are. All safely wired up!" The voice beside him made Colby

jump. The ward consultant was smiling down at him. Colby smiled back

His heart lightened. His family were all there. he'd see them again. He'd walk in

the meadow and play with Rickie and yes! Race his brother to the old waterfall

Beyond the forest. Colby sighed softly. He was going to be okay! The years might

go slowly. But he could wait. Just knowing, what he had to look forward too

Was enough!

Fin


End file.
